


Squad group texts

by Miss_tano2108



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Preath, USWNT - Fandom, Woman's soccer, so'Hara - Fandom
Genre: texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_tano2108/pseuds/Miss_tano2108
Summary: Basically an AU of what kind of world I would live in and stuff me and peeps would talk about





	1. Strikers group chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first attempt so please don't try and crush me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is all the strikers talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time guys I'm scared

Orlando pride strikers group chat. 

Alex created a group chat with Lisa and christen

Alex: hey gals

Lisa: what do u want

Christen: I'm busy

Alex: what's that important?

Lisa: I'm next door to u Chris. Tell tobs to shut up!

Christen: nope it's hot

Alex: what's happening 

Lisa: it's not hot for me!

Alex: what's happening

Christen left the conversation. 

Lisa: have a guess

Alex: Tobins home today?

Lisa: she's sweating after the plane ride

Alex: she's singing in the shower??

Lisa: do I seriously have to do this?

Alex: do what??

Lisa: ugh!! When two girls love each other...

Alex: ga shut up. 

Lisa: I wish they would.


	2. Gay ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding some more after I come up with some ideas

group two gay ships

krashlyn, preath, so'hara, Haylor

ashlyn harris= ash  
ali krieger=ali  
tobin heath= tobs  
christen press= chris  
emily sonnett= son  
kelley o'hara = kel  
taylor mcloud = tay  
lisa hamilton = lis

kel added ash, ali, tobs, chris, son, tay and lis to the group chat. 

kel: hey fellow gays

ash: gay frat daddy over here lads

ali: why are you still calling kel that

lis: why arent you??

tay: something you have to tell me?

tobs: how did we get into this argument already

lis: not even god knows how

tobs: bitch why you bring him into this

lis: why you like girls

tobs: have you seen her butt

tay: have you?

lis: nope to busy looking at yours tay

tay: aww thanks

tobs: lier

ash: gay

lis: so are you

ali: rude much l

son: fair to say kel has the best butt here

kel: true dat

chris; i disagree

tobs: same here

lis: same

tay; same here too

ali: i agree with tobs

ash: why you always lying?

lis: thats so old

kel: so are you

lis: im the youngest here

kel: i thought tay was?

lis: nope i am

tay: yup lis is the baby

lis: now i wish i wasn't 

chris: took you long enough

tobs: took almost as long for chris to realise i was hitting on her 

chris: why are you bringing this up now?

ali: cause you argued with the baby

kel changed lis name to baby

baby: real mature you guys

tay: like you last night

son: oh we getting some gossip

baby: nope!

ash: well thats a little disapointing

ali: hey we all get that at some point

baby: can someone change my name back

tay changed babys name to haylor

haylor: I hate you right now

kel; so lets go out to a bar and get drunk

haylor: let me guess, your on top tonight

son: yup kel is the top for the night

chris: i always knew she was a top

tobs: why do you care??

chris: cause i put a bet on with lex

kel: well thanks a lot you guys

haylor: what it was you that brought it up

kel changed haylors name to baby

tay changed baby's name to haylor

haylor left the group.


	3. The gals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kevin= Kelley O'Hara  
> Shotgun Angel= Lisa Hamilton   
> Scotty dog = Taylor Mcloud  
> Toby = Tobin Heath  
> Pressy = christen press  
> Brickwall = Ashlyn Harris  
> Warrior Princess = Ali Krieger

Kevin has created a group chat with shotgun Angel, Scotty dog, tobs, pressy, frat daddy Jr, warrior princess, brickwall, Alex Morgan and allie long. 

Kevin: anyone wanna go out with me later

Shotgun Angel: sorry I have a girlfriend. 

Scotty dog: same here

Toby: why am I called Toby?!? :(

Pressy: it's cute ;)

Kevin: *gags*

Frat daddy Jr: hey there a couple remember. 

Shotgun Angel: Ooo Kevin in trouble. 

Kevin: shut up. 

Warrior Princess: Kevin why do you always wanna drink?

Brick wall: she wants to be on top of em tonight. 

Kevin: not cool...

Alex: why do I get in this and not get a nickname?

Shotgun Angel: cause your not gay. 

Warrior princess: yet..

Alex: I have a husband!

Brick wall: doesn't stop you watching all of us get changed. 

Alex: when have I done that. 

Shotgun Angel: you stare at me and Chris during training. 

Pressy: told you she did tobs. 

Toby: well my girl is pretty hot. 

Scotty dog: and mine is too!

Allie: HARRY!

Shotgun Angel deleted allie long from chat. 

Alex: no!! The only straight one here. 

Pressy: told ya so. 

Warrior princess: I called it. 

Shotgun Angel: why didn't I think of that ages ago

Kevin: HELLO DRINKS!

Toby: I'm taken sorry. 

Kevin: Bitch!

Pressy: Aww tobs is like a female dog isn't she. 

Shotgun Angel: you walked into that one!

Frat daddy Jr: why is this chat about making fun of my girl. 

Kevin: thanks babe

Frat daddy Jr: your welcome babe. 

Shotgun Angel: *gags*

Scotty dog: seriously?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I mention that I'm personally not the biggest fan of Allie Long. She's a good soccer player but like why is she always third wheeling the ships?
> 
> Leave a comment if you have any ideas. ;)


	4. Music lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa, Taylor, Morgan and Emily all take to songs when talking to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a German exam tomorrow but this is more fun then revision

Teenager group chat

Lisa added Taylor, Emily and Morgan

Taylor: Wassup gang

Emily: Yass the squad is back

Morgan: Its been a while huh

Lisa: Guess whos back, back, back, back again

Emily: Killer song

Lisa: I thank you

Morgan: Cause Im Mr Brightside!

Taylor: Good one Moe

Emily: *Claps hands*

Lisa: Boom Clap the sound of my heart the beat goes on and on and on

Taylor: Has this became a music group chat?!?!

Emily: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Lisa: You walked into that one

Taylor: When you try your best but you don't succeed

Morgan named the chat Music lovers

Lisa changed Emily's name to Usher

Morgan Changed Lisa's name to Charli XCX

Emily changed Morgan's name to The killers

Lisa changed Taylor's name to Wassup Gang

Wassup Gang: What has happened to us

Charli XCX: No f***ing clue

Usher: Wanna go to the Taylor Swift concert next week??

The Killers: I knew you were trouble when you walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an ideas or requests please ask.


	5. Midfielder group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The midfielders of the team are all wanting a proper team nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm adding as many chapters as I can before I get back to school and have to do a whole load of tests and stuff

Midfielders group chat

Carli Llyod  
Taylor Mcloud  
Morgan Brian  
Tobin Heath

Carli added Taylor, Morgan and Tobin to the group

Carli: Hey Jill said this worked with the DoD and strikers

Taylor: You mean a chat with Kelley in it didn't go wrong??

Carli: I know i was shocked too

Morgan: We need a cool nickname

Tobin: Yeah we have the DoD and Striking Strikers

Taylor: Yeah whats our nickname?

Carli: How about the Middle class fielders

Taylor: That makes us sound weak

Tobin: how about the Meggers

Morgan: Your the only one that can meg people though

Taylor: Actually Lisa has megged Tobin before

Carli: Wait what!?!?

Morgan: Yeah what

Tobin: Lisa megged me during her first training session

Carli: No way bro

Morgan: Called it

Tobin: So whats our name then

Carli named the group the Carloses

Tobin, Taylor and Morgan all left the group


	6. DoD group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to one with the DoD. Being Scottish doesn't mean I'm oblivious to the greatest football team in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn trying to set up a group chat with the DoD but it doesn't go to plan.

Department Of Defence

Kelley O'Hara   
Ali Krieger  
Ashlyn harris  
Emily Sonnett

Ashlyn added Ali, kelley and emily

ashlyn: hey guys Jill wanted a DoD group chat

Kelley: Funny I mean its not like we live together

Emily: yea but we arent always with each other

Ashlyn: Hey I'm just the messenger

Ali: Ash is right

Ashlyn: Thanks babe

Ali: Always here to help

Emily: Can I add Tobin?

Ashlyn: Is she a defender?

Emily: Nope

Ashlyn: Then no!

Kelley: Actually she used to be

Ali: That is true

Emily: So i can add her then

Ashlyn: Why does no one listen to me

Kelley: Because we all heard you and Ali last night

Ali: Okay Kelley thats a little creepy

Emily: Well don't be that loud next time

Ashlyn: Why can't you have a sane group chat for once

Ali: If you wanted that why did you add Kelley?


	7. Old times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn tries to get her old squad back in one group chat causing some talks..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I'm at school again.

Old squad group chat

Ashlyn added Kelley, Tobin and Alex to the group chat

Kelley: Omg just like old times

Alex: Yup before you guys found new girls

Ashlyn: Says the one thats married

Tobin: Preach

Alex: I still ship Talex

Tobin: I ship Preath

Ashlyn: Krashlyn 4 life

Kelley: So'Hara is the way to go!

Kelley named the group Shippers Delight

Ashlyn: Should we add Lisa, Taylor and Ali?!?!

Alex added Lisa, Ali and Taylor

Lisa: Okay what have we just joined

Taylor: A group chat for shippers

Ali: Guys you forgot Chris and em

Tobin added Christen and emily

Christen: Well it sure took you long enough to come get us

Emily: I know, its properly rude

Kelley: Sorry Babe

Tobin: Sorry Baby

Lisa: I just got dragged into this

Ashlyn: We have a lot of group chats don't we

Alex: Well I have this one, work, play, shit

Tobin: Well the more the better


	8. Kelley's group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley's group chat of all her favourite people.

Kelley's favs group chat

kelley added Ashlyn, Tobin, Alex, Emily and Lisa

Kelley: Congrats you have all been selected as my besties

Lisa: Why am I here then??

Alex: I thought it would only be her and Emily

Tobin: Same here

Ashlyn: Sorry Kel but its me and Ali's date night so see ya

Ashlyn has left the group

Emily: Im honoured to be here Kelley

Kelley: Thank you Emily, I see someone has manners

Lisa: I do but I left them at home today

Alex: Good one lol

Tobin: Haha lel

Lisa: Why do people say lel

Kelley: The O is to far away at times

Alex: True dat!

Emily: What did you really make this chat for

Kelley: The banter from my main B***hs

Tobin: Preach to that

Lisa: Quit bring up god!

Tobin: He fills you with love that others can't

Lisa: Taylor can do a lot of tricks on bed you know...

Emily: So can Kelley, She may even be a better dancer then me

Kelley: DON'T EXPOSE ME!!

Emily: Whoops already did sorry


	9. Lisa's group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa now makes a group chat with all her besties on the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this kind of chapter for each one of them.

Lisa's Fav Group chat

Lisa added Morgan, Emily and Kelley

Kelley: Oh cause I made one, you now go and make one!

Christen: Actually Lisa has had this for ages

Taylor: Yup she has

Lisa: Sorry Kel and others

Morgan: Its cool I didn't even know peeps were doing this

Emily: No offence taken

Kelley: Offence taken

Lisa changed Kelley's name to cry baby

Cry Baby: Hey that isnt very nice

Christen: Doesn't mean it is wrong though

Taylor: Ha Ha Ha

Morgan: Slay Chris

Taylor: Lisa slays in bed

Emily: I thought you were both still Virgins?!?!

Lisa: Really have you seen dat ass

Taylor: Have you seen her abs

Christen: They are nice abs, not better then Tobs though

Lisa: That is fact that Tobin has the best abs

Taylor: Not lying but she does sorry Kel

Morgan: She does i agree and Im straight af

Emily: You are straight af

Kelley: Okay why do all our chats end up like this??

Lisa: No one will ever know the answer


	10. Christens group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christens group chat with some old faces.

Christen fav group chat

Christen added Lisa, Alex, Tobin, Kelley and Taylor

Christen: Gals this is da new squad

Lisa: Heard that before

Kelley: HOW MANY TIMES DO I SAY THAT

Christen: Yeah how many times have you left the group chats?

Tobin: Thats my gurl

Taylor: Tobin speeling

Lisa: Hahahaha! Sorry babe but Hahaha

Alex: funny how in all of these i am the sane one

Christen: Uh...

Tobin: Da f**k

Taylor: Da hell Lex

Kelley: Did I read that right?!?!

Lisa: No Alex your the only Straight one here?

Kelley: Shes really not

Christen: WOAH!!!

Tobin: PREACH

Lisa: STOP BRING GOD UP!!!

Taylor: Says the girl that calls me that

Lisa: Shh!!!!

Alex: Taylor do tell

Tobin: Tay...

Christen: Lisa what do you have to tell us?!?!

Lisa left the group chat


	11. High Ali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali is high and is embarrassing Ashton in front of everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was requested. Sorry if it's not that good I tried

Ali created a group chat

Ali added Lisa, Kelley, Tobin, Alex and Pookie

Tobin: Oh no not this again

Pookie: Really babe already, I told you last night wait till Friday

Ali: But Pookie

Lisa: Why do I always get brought into these

Ali: Pookie bear

Pookie: Aww no

Kelley: I never knew you had nicknames

Alex: Aww Ali and Pookie sitting in a tree

Pookie: Ali whats up with you

Ali: My little pookiewookie

Lisa: Is she okay?

Tobin: Only god knows

Lisa: Stop it!!

Pookie: Babe are you seriously okay?

Ali: Im fine pookiepoo

Pookie: No your not where are you!

Ali: Come find me lookiepookie

Kelley: Everyone in the house must evacuate immediately

Alex: Already packed the van up lets roll

Pookie: ALI ARE YOU SERIOUSLY OKAY?!?!

Ali: No my pookie isn't here!

Pookie: THEY ARE NEVER GOING TO LET ME LIVE THIS DOWN NOW!!

Lisa: Nope, sorry pookie.


End file.
